Kintsuba
The Kintsuba (Formerly known as the Yellow Box Snake) is a monster type of the game Monster Box. It can be unlocked by purchasing the monster type for $100. At spawning, it shoots out from the Monster Box one by one in the same arc, which can take some time for all of them to spawn at large pop counts. Initial statistics The Kintsuba has an LP of 150, gives 3 gold when killed and is initially spawned in a group of 20 by the box. Upgrades The first upgrade cost $100, and each subsequent upgrade cost $20 more. Toughness Increases the LP of all Kintsubas by 30 and gold drop when killed by 3. Pop-Up Increases the number of Kintsubas spawned each time by 10. Bound Gives a 10% chance for each spawned Kintsuba to spawn another Kintsuba per upgrade. When the percentage is greater than 100%, all monsters will spawn a second one and have a chance to spawn a third one. Boss A boss version of the Kintsuba can be spawned by purchasing it like upgrades. The boss starts at LV 1 which has 50000 LP. Each subsequent boss purchase spawns a boss 1 LV higher (up to LV 50), which has 20% more LP than the previous LV. When the boss is defeated, it gives the same gold drop as the normal-sized Kintsubas and the level cap for the Kintsuba will increase by 10, up to LV 600. Costs $(8000+2000x) for Kintsuba LV x. Special ability The Boss can spawn Kintsubas in the same fashion as from the Monster Box (recharge is shown by the blue bar), with the same statistics. The spawn rate scales with the boss level: a LV X boss spawns the Kintsubas every (1100-20X) frames (or (55-X)/3 seconds for 60 FPS), making it dangerous at high levels as it can lead to early game-overs caused by rapidly spawning enemies, unless the Kintsuba has not been upgraded very much. However, this boss is typically not as dangerous as the Ohagi Boss as the Kintsuba only spawns Kintsubas, whereas the Ohagi Boss speeds up the idle charge rate for all monsters. It should be noted that if the Pop-Up value for Kintsubas is particularly high (a possible result of using Kintsubas to obtain Pop Up Medals), the boss's rapid spawning can be dangerous if the player cannot destroy the Kintsubas almost literally the second they spawn. As a result, it is advisable to kill the LV 50 (or the target LV if players are not expecting to kill up to LV 50) Boss Kintsuba before making drastic upgrades to the Kintsuba's Pop-Up. Trivia *If the boss is on either extreme side of the screen, and fires, there is a chance the stream will get stuck on that side of the screen and not move at all. When this happens, there is another chance the spawned Kintsubas will be sent flying towards the Monster Box, which can be semi-humorous if one doesn't see it coming. This is much more noticeable with high Bound count. *In Logi Box, the name "Kintsuba" is given to the Yatsuhashi in one of the solutions. Category:Monster Box monsters